Memories In A Tattered Book
by Vhy Otome Saoz
Summary: "Eyeshield 21 Award, Month September : Season"; ;"Mungkin bagi kalian buku ini tidak berharga. Tapi. . ."; ; Sebuah buku lusuh yang menyimpan sebuah kenangan Natsuhiko Taki dengan seseorang yang disayanginya...  R&r plis!  HIATUS panjang!


**Memories In A Tattered Book**

**Present by**

**Vhy Otome Saoz**

**Disclaimer by**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : OC, OOC, gaje**

**

* * *

**

**-At Suzuna Home-**

"Ya~, maaf yah sudah merepotkan kalian semua." Ucap Suzuna dengan wajah memelas kepada semua anggota DDB yang berada dihadapannya*kecuali Hiruma, Mushasi, dan Mamori* tepatnya di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Taki. Hari ini Suzuna tiba-tiba saja menelfon semua anggota DDB dengan suara panik dan menyuruh mereka semua datang ke rumahnya saat itu juga. Akhirnya dengan tergesa-gesa + raut wajah super cemas, mereka semua datang ke rumah Suzuna.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu memanggil kami semua ke rumahmu Suzuna?" Tanya Sena dengan cepat di ikuti anggukan anggota DDB yang lainnya. Dibenaknya masih terngiang-ngiang teriakan Suzuna dari seberang telfon yang hampir membuat gendang telinganya pecah. 'Senaaaaaaaa…Ku mohon cepatlah datang ke rumahku. Tut…. Tut….Tut' dan tefon di tutup oleh Suzuna tanpa ada penjelasan sedikitpun. Akhirnya dengan wajah panik dia langsung berlari ke rumah Suzuna setelah permisi pada ke-2 orangtuanya.

"Ehm….Sebenarnya…"

Para anggota DDB menunggu penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Suzuna dengan wajah tegang. Tapi tiba-tiba…

BRAK

Semua mata langsung beralih dari Suzuna ke arah pintu masuk rumah itu. Di situ berdiri Mamori yang nampak terengah-engah, tak beberapa lama kemudian dia langsung berlari kearah Suzuna dan memeluknya, lalu dia melepas pelukannya dan memandang Suzuna dengan wajah cemas. Suzuna hanya mematung di tempat. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Para anggota DDB hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan menager mereka yang over protektif.

"Apa yang terjadi? apa kamu terluka?" tanya Mamori cepat kepada Suzuna yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya. Suzuna yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya " Ehm…Sebenarnya aku ingin kalian semua membantuku mencari sebuah buku." Pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Ha?"

"Haaa?"

"Haaaaaa?"

"Jadi kamu menyuruh kami ke sini hanya untuk mencari sebuah buku?" seru 3 bersaudara HaHa serentak dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada Suzuna.

"Memang buku itu sangat penting sekali ya Suzuna-chan?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah bingung.

"Ehm…Iya,. Itu sebenarnya buku aniki yang paling berharga. Tapi tak sengaja aku menghilangkannya." jelas Suzuna dengan wajah bersalah.

"Huh. Baiklah kami akan membantu MAX." seru Monta seraya berpose ala monyet-plak- miliknya , diikuti anggukan setuju yang lainnya .

"Ya~, terima kasih teman-teman." teriak Suzuna senang.

"Sebelumnya, seingatmu kamu meletakkan buku itu di mana?" tanya Yukimitsu.

"Ehm, aku menaruhnya di sekitar kamarku, tapi aku lupa letaknya di mana." ujar Suzuna kembali dengan wajah muram.

"Oh iya, di mana Taki? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi?" tanya Sena sambil celingak-celingung mencari Taki.

"Aniki dari tadi terus mencari buku itu di kamarnya. Aku kasihan melihatnya, lagi pula inikan kesalahanku. Makanya aku memanggil kalian semua ke sini." jelas Suzuna masih dengan wajah bersalah.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti akan menemukan buku itu." Ucap Sena mencoba menghibur Suzuna.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita mencari buku itu." Teriak Kurita yang semangatnya sudah melebihi semangat 45-plak-.

"Yosh…" disusul seruan semangat teman-temannya.

* * *

**-10.00 Pm-**

Mereka terus mencari dan mencari sampai waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 Pm.

"Huaaa…Kita sudah mencari sampai selarut ini, tapi belum dapat juga . Aku sudah capek MAX." seru Monta seraya menguap lebar dengan posisi masih terbaring di lantai kamar Suzuna karna baru saja mencari buku itu di bawah lemari pakaian Suzuna, tapi tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Hei monyet, kau ini malas sekali. Diamlah dan cepat cari saja." tegur Jumonji yang sedang memeriksa tumpukan buku Suzuna.

"Haaaah... Baiklah." ujar Monta seraya kembali kembali berdiri walau masih sangat lelah. Sena memandang Monta sekilas, lalu dia melihat ada seekor cicak yang hinggap di kepala Monta.

"Monta, awas di kepalamu." teriak Sena yang langsung berlari ke arah Monta dengan panik untuk menyingkirkan cicak itu dari kepalanya.

"Ha? Apa? Apa?" teriaknya yang ikut-ikutan panik.

"Di kepalamu ada ci…."

Belum selesai Sena berbicara, kakinya tiba-tiba tersandung sebuah meja kecil. Dan karena lari Sena yang sangat cepat, tubuhnya melayang dan bersiap menghantam Monta yang masih berdiri tegak karna terkejut melihat sena yang melayang siap menghantamnya.

DUAK

Sena menghantam Monta dengan keras. Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka ber-2 menabrak lemari pakaian Suzuna yang ada di belakang Monta sampai-sampai lemari itu bergoncang hebat.

"Aduh Senaaaa... Kau ini ceroboh MAX." teriak Monta dengan wajah sangat kesal sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit terkena benturan lemari.

TAK

Seakan belum selesai penderitaan yang di rasakannya oleh Monta yang masih terduduk kesakitan. Sesuatu terjatuh dari atas lemari dan tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Aduuuuh. Apa lagi ini?" teriak Monta kesal. Dengan wajah kesal dia mengambil benda yang terjatuh di samping tangannya itu. Dia mengangkat benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah buku bersampul cokelat yang di lilit pita ditengahnya sebagai pengunci buku tersebut, hingga saat jatuh tidak akan terbuka, buku itu juga kelihatan agak lusuh, dan debu-debu yang menyelimuti buku itu menunjukkan bahwa buku itu sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dibuka.

Monta mengernyit menatap buku yang ada di genggamannya saat ini dan membolak-balikkan buku yang berukuran sedang itu. Sena yang masih berada di dekat Monta melihat buku itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Sena dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau MAX. Tapi sepertinya buku ini sudah bertahun-tahun berada di atas sana MAX." jawabnya yang masih menatap buku itu.

Mereka berdua masih asik menatap buku itu tanpa membukanya. Sampai tiba-tiba Suzuna berteriak dari ujung ruangan.

"Ya~, itu bukunya." teriaknya sampai membuat Sena dan Monta terjengkang saking terkejutnya.

"Mana? Mana?" seru Togano yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Suzuna.

"Hei teman-teman bukunya sudah ketemu." teriak Suzuna riang kepada teman-temannya dan langsung berlari ke arah Sena dan Monta yang masih shock.

"Waaaah. Kalau begitu baguslah." ujar Kurita dengan senang.

Mereka semua langsung berjalan ke arah Suzuna yang memegang buku itu dengan wajah senang, termasuk Mamori yang telah kembali dari dapur untuk membuatkan semua anggota DDB minuman.

"Semuanya maaf yah, gula di dapur Suzuna-chan habis. Jadi aku tak bisa membuatkan teh untuk kalian semua." gumam Mamori meminta maaf.

"Ya~, tidak apa-apa Mamo-nee, lagipula bukunya sudah ketemu."

"FUGO."

"Benar. Kami tidak marah kok." balas Yukimitsu sambil tersenyum ikhlas. Diikuti anggukan setuju yang lainnya.

"Fiuh...Baguslah. Oh iya, katanya bukunya sudah ketemu ya? Aku ingin lihat." ujar Mamori dan berjalan ke arah Suzuna.

"Hmm, buku itu kelihatannya sudah lama sekali ya." gumam Togano dengan wajah serius.

"Memangnya buku itu isinya apa? kayaknya ini cuma buku biasa saja Suzuna-chan." tanya Mamori dengan wajah heran. Suzuna membalikkan badannya dan menunjukkan buku itu pada mereka dengan wajah bangga sembari berkata, "Ini buku yang sangat berharga bagi aniki."

"Lagi pula, Apa buku itu kelihatannya sudah lama sekali. Ku rasa tulisan di dalamnya pun sudah tidak jelas lagi." gumam Sena seraya berdiri dari lantai.

"Ya. benar MAX... gara-gara bukumu itu, kepalaku jadi sakit MAX." bentak Monta agak ketus karena sangat kesal di jatuhi buku itu sembari berdiri dengan di bantu Sena.

Suzuna terdiam, raut wajahnya menyiratkan keseriusan, sepertinya dia sedang berpikir keras mengenai sesuatu.

"Ehm, Suzuna?" panggil Sena melihat Suzuna yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Suzuna memandang Sena. Tapi kali ini bukan tatapan ceria maupun tatapan kesal seperti biasa, tetapi tatapan sedih yang sangat menusuk.

"Eh, Su...Suzuna kau tidak apa-apa?"" tanya Sna yang agak khawatir dengan perubahan ekspresi Suzuna. Akhirnya Suzuna yang sedari tadi terdiam kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Mungkin bagi kalian buku ini tidak berarti. Tapi bagiku dan aniki, buku ini sangat berarti." ujarnya pelan, namun dari ekspresi dan cara bicaranya dia kelihatan sangat sedih.

DEG

"He...Hei, kenapa kamu jadi sedih MAX begitu?" tanya Monta dengan hati-hati. Mereka semua saling bertukar pandang bingung dengan sikap Suzuna.

Suzuna memandang buku itu sejenak. Lalu menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Sebenarnya, buku ini menyimpan sebuah kenangan aniki dengan seorang teman yang sangat di sayanginya." bisiknya sedih. Mereka semua hanya diam mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Suzuna.

Suzuna menghela nafas panjang seraya berkata,"Apa kalian ingin mendengar ceritanya?" tawar Suzuna pada semua anggota DDB yang berada di kamarnya.

"Yah... kalau Suzuna-chan tidak keberatan." ucap Mamori disusul senyuman lembut dari bibir mungilnya. Sementara yang lain hanya diam tak bergeming. Tapi Suzuna tau kalau mereka juga ingin mendengar cerita tersebut. Suzuna duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan menyuruh mereka semua duduk di lantai kamarnya, sebelum dia mulai berbicara.

Suzuna menghela nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita.

"Nah, awalnya seperti ini..."

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

Duk Duk Duk

Terlihat Taki Natsuhiko yang masih berumur 9 tahun sedang bersusah payah menendang bola yang ada di hadapannya, padahal saat ini salju turun dengan lebatnya di langit Tokyo.

"Ahaha...Kenapa tidak tertendang jauh sih? Mungkin bolanya yang salah." runtuknya saat gagal untuk yang kesekian kalinya menendang bola itu sampai terpental jauh.

"Tapi aku tidak bolah menyerah. Ahaha..." serunya sambil berputar-putar gaje dengan menaikkan sebelah kakinya dan kembali mencoba menendang bola tersebut walau usahanya itu kembali gagal. Tanpa dia sadari, seorang gadis kecil memperhatikannya dari balik pohon sakura yang berguguran menyatu dengan salju yang berjatuhan dari langit.

"Hi...Hi...Hi..." tanpa sadar gadis kecil itu terkikik pelan melihat kelakuan Taki. Taki tersentak dan langsung berbalik.

"Ahaha...Siapa itu?" tanya Taki sambil celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara itu.

"Hap..." sang gadis panik dan segera berbalik lari takut ketahuan oleh Taki. Tapi sayangnya, sebelum dia sempat berlari menjauh, kakinya tersandung akar pohon sakura itu dan mmbuatnya terjatuh.

"Aduh."

"Ahaha...Itu dia." seru Taki senang dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu dengan riang. Sesampainya Taki di balik pohon itu, dilihatnya sorang gadis kecil sedang menangis sesegukan sambil mmegangi kakinya yang berdarah. Taki tersenyum senang dan menghampirinya.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..."

"Hai apakah kamu terluka?" tanya Taki yang kini telah berada di belakang gadis kecil itu. Gadis itu tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Ketika dia melihat Taki, dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Sedangkan Taki malah tertegun sejenak melihat mata gadis kecil itu yang berwarna coklat muda seakan memancarkan kehangatan dan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat karamel, sungguh membuat Taki terpaku di tempatnya. Segera Taki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang gadis kecil itu dari kepalanya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taki kembali tapi dengan nada khawatir terselip dalam kata-katanya.

Gadis yang masih duduk di atas tanah itu hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Akhirnya karna khawatir dan sedikit kesal, Taki langsung duduk di samping gadis itu dan menarik kaki gadis itu hingga ia dapat melihat luka kecil di kakinya. Gadis itu tersentak kaget dan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk terangkat kmbali.

"Ahaha...Kakimu berdarah nih." seru Taki setelah memelihat luka itu. Gadis itu kembali menarik kakinya dan menunduk.

"A...Aku ti...tidak apa-apa kok." ucap gadis itu walau masih sesegukan sesekali. Taki terdiam sejenak seraya berdiri dan berlari entah kemana. Melihat Taki yang telah pergi dari sisinya, gadis itu kembali menangis. Tapi sekarang bukanlah luka di kakinya yang di tangisinya.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks...Sudahku duga. Dia tidak ingin bermain bersamaku." dia terus menangis sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau Taki telah kembali dengan membawa obat-obatan. Lalu Taki menarik kembali kaki gadis itu dan mengobatinya.

"Aduh." ucapnya ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kakinya yang masih berdarah.

"Tenang saja. Nanti sakitnya juga hilang kok."

"Eh..." gadis itu tersentak kaget dan menaikkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya Taki sedang mengobati kakinya.

"Nah, selesai." gumam Taki ketika selesai memasangkan kain kasa di luka gadis kecil itu. Lalu dia memandang wajah gadis kecil yang masih bergelimangan air mata itu.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi. Nih, ambil saputanganku." tawar Taki dengan tangan terjulur ke depan untuk memberikan saputangan miliknya. Gadis itu memandang sejenak saputangan Taki sebelum meraihnya dan menghapus air matanya. Taki tersenyum senang melihat anak itu sudah berhenti menangis. Mulutnya yang sedari tadi tertutup terbuka kembali.

"Hei, namamu siapa?" tanyanya sambil terus menatap mata gadis itu.

"Eh...Na...Namaku Madoka Ckamatsu." jawab gadis kecil itu dengan gugup dan malu-malu.

"Hmm, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Chi-chan?" seru Taki penuh harap pada gadis itu.

"Eh...Bo...Boleh." jawabnya sekilas memandang Taki dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita berteman ya." seru Taki senang dan menjulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu tertegun, sepertinya di terkejut+takjup melihat kalakuan Taki yang ceria.

"Eh...Ba...Baiklah." gumamnya kemudian dan menyambut tangan Taki walau terlihat masih ragu-ragu.

**-End Flash Back-**

**

* * *

**

Suzuna menghela nafas panjang.

"Di musin salju yang dingin itu, aniki berkenalan dengan Chi-neesan. Aniki sangat senang sekali. Hampir setiap hari dia bermain ke rumah Chi-neesan, Chi-neesan kelihatannya juga senang melihat aniki yang selalu bersemangat." Suzuna menceritakannya dengan pelan.

"Tap...Tapi..." dia terdiam seperti enggan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi apa Suuna?" tanya Sena yang sangat penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Suzuna.

"Iya MAX. Cepat lanjutkan ceritamu MAX." desak Monta tidak sabaran.

"Ehm...Suzuna-chan. Kalau kamu tidak sanggup menceritakannya tidak apa-apa." seru Mamori yang agak khawatir melihat Suzuna yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." ucap Kurita menyetujui ucapan Mamori. Akhirnya Suzuna kembali mengangkat wajahnya seraya berkata, "Tidak apa-apa Mamo-nee, Kurita-san. Aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku." ujar Suzuna sembari tersenyum walau senyumannya terkesan sedih.

Dia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali bercerita.

"Suatu hari ketika aniki ingin menghadiri acara ulang tahun Chi-neesan, aniki tertabrak mobil hingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Hari itu, aniki tergesa-gesa pergi ke acara tersebut karna takut terlambat. Tapi karna kecerobohannya dia malah tertabrak sebuah mobil." sebutir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Suzuna yang menutup mengenang kembali kaejadian bertahun-tahun itu. Dia membuka matanya kembali dan dengan sigap ia menghapus air matanya yang bercucuran.

Semua yang mendengar cerita Suzuna menarik nafas tegang.

"Aniki langsung di larikan ke rumah sakit. Tapi...karna benturan yang sangat kras di bagian perutnya, ke-2 ginjal aniki rusak. Dokter memprediksi aniki tidak akan bertahan lama, paling lama 2 bulan setelah kecelakaan itu." gumam Suzuna yang sudah berbanjirkan air mata.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu menarik nafas tidak percaya. Bahkan Kurita, Mamori, dan Monta sudah meneteskan air matanya awal Suzuna bercerita.

"La...Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya MAX ? Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..." tanya Monta yang sudah bergelimangan airmata.

Suzuna kembali memandang buku lusuh itu seraya mnghapus airmatanya.

"Besoknya, Chi-neesan datang menjenguk aniki di rumah sakit dan tak henti-hentinya menangis di samping ranjang aniki yang sedang koma... Dia selalu menunggu aniki tersadar dari komanya dan kembali bermain bersama-sama... Tapi, 1 bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu dan waktu aniki tak banyak lagi, aniki tak kunjung membuka matanya. Dengan berat hati akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberikan ke-2 ginjalnya pada aniki."

"APA?" teriak 3 bersaudara HaHa serentak, mereka semua tersentak kagetdengan keputusan nekat gadis kecil itu.

"Ja...Jadi bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Bukankah jika dia mengorbankan ginjalnya sama saja dengan dia mengorbankan nyawanya?" tanya Sena yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Suzuna memandang kembali mereka semua.

"Seminggu kemudian oprasi pencangkokan ginjal di mulai. Aku senang sekali karna Aniki dapat bertahan di operasi itu dan kembali sehat seperti semula walau membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Tapi...Chi-neesan tidak dapat bertahan dalam operasi itu. Ketika aniki sadar dari komanya, dia sangat terkejut saat di beri kabar tentang meninggalnya Chi-chan dalam operasi itu. Tapi sebelum kepergiannya, Chi-neesan menitipkan sebuah buku padaku untuk di berikan pada aniki.

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

"Suzuna-chan... Suzuna-chan." panggil Chikamatsu dari ujung lorong rumah sakit pada seorang gadis berambut biru yang sedang berjalan sendiri. Sang gadis berambut biru itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat karamel berlari ke arahnya.

"Ehm...Ada apa Chi-neesan memanggilku?" tanya Suzuna dengan wajah bingung.

"Suzuna-chan...maukah kamu memberikan buku ini pada Taki-kun? Dan suruh dia untuk selalu menjaga buku itu." pintanya pada Suzuna sambil menyodorkan buku berwarna coklat.

"Ehm... baiklah." Suzuna mengambil buku itu dan memeluknya.

"Tolong ingatkan padanya untuk tidak menghilangkan buku itu ya Suzuna."

"Baik Chi-neesan." jawab Suzuna seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

**-End Flash Back-**

**

* * *

**

**"**Aku tak pernah menyangka itu adalah pertemuan terakhirku dengan Chi-neesan. Dan buku ini berisi semua kenangan aniki dan Chi-neesan. Karna itu, buku ini sangat berharga bagi aniki." gumam Suzuna sambil terus memandangi buku lusuh itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks... Aku tidak tau kalau Taki mempunyai kenangan yang sedih begitu." ucap Yukimitsu diikuti anggukan dan tangisan dari yang lain.

"Yah, begitulah." ujar Suzuna yang masih menatap buku itu dengan sedih. Lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat jam dinding di sudut kamarnya.

"Ya~, ternyata sudah selarut ini. Aku tidak sadar. Sebaiknya kalian semua pulang." teriak Suzuna ketika melihat jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.00 Pm.

"Ah...Iya. Baklah kami pulang dulu ya Suzuna-chan." ujar Mamori seraya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Suzuna.

"Iya, terimakasih atas bantuannya Mamo-neeeeee, Sena-kun, Monta-kun, dan teman-teman semua." Suzuna membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda terimakasihnya. Sampai semua teman-temannya pulang.

BLAM

Suzuna menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera berlari menuju kamar kakaknya, yaitu Natsuhiko Taki.

CKLEK

"Ya~, aniki aku sudah menemukan bukumu." teriaknya dari ambang pintu. Taki yang saat itu sedang memeriksa semua bukunya langsung berlari ke arah Suzuna dan mengambil buku itu dengan wajah senang.

"Ahaha...Akhirnya ketemu juga. Terimakasih ya my sister.." serunya senang sambil berputar-putar dengan menaikkan sbelah kakinya.

"Sama-sama." Suzuna tersenyum dan kembali rjalan menuju kamarnya.

CKLEK

BLAM

"Fiuh...Akhirnya ketemu juga." gumamnya bersandar di pintu kamarnya dengan lega.

"Huaaaah. Capek sekali. Aku mau tidur dulu." Dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan memakai piyama tidurnya sebelum akhirnya tertidur lelap setelah menaiki ranjangnya yang nyaman.

* * *

**TAKI POV'S**

"Aku pergi bu..." seruku yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hati-hati Natsuhiko, jangan ceroboh seperti dulu." teriak nyonya Taki dari arah dapur.

"Iya Bu..." balasku.

BLAM

Aku menutup pintu itu dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan raya yang selalu ramai. Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan... ku terobos saja salju putih yang tak henti-hentinya berjatuhan itu sampai aku berada di sebuah gerbang usang yang tidak terawat. Ku ulurkan tanganku dan ku buka gerbang besi yang sudah karatan itu dan melangkah masuk.

KIIIIT

Dapat kulihat beratus-ratus batu nisan berjejer membentuk suatu pola yang tersusun rapi, dan tertutupi oleh rumput hijau yang terpotong rapi dan terawat berkebalikan dengan kondisi gerbang besi yng membatasi tempat sakral itu dari keramaian.

"Haaah, Dingin sekali." gumamku seraya menggosokkan ke-2 tanganku yang berselimut sarung tangan berwarna putih dengan lambang sebutir salju di atas sarung tangan itu.

Aku menyusuri nisan-nisan itu, mencri sebuah batu nisan yang sangat ku kenal. Tak berapa lama aku menyusuri nisan-nisan itu, akhirnya aku menemukan nisannya yang di apit oleh 2 buah pohon sakura yang berguguran dan dikelilingi oleh rimbunan bunga tulip putih yang sangat di sukainya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan pelan ke arah kumpulan tulip itu.

"Hai, aku datang lagi." gumamku seraya memetik beberapa bunga tulip putih yang berada di sekitar nisannya. Akupun berbalik dan duduk di samping nisannya sembri menaruh bunga tulip yang telah ku petik tadi di atas namanya, Madoka Chikamatsu.

"Hei, kau tau? Hari ini tepat hari dimana kita pertama kali berkenalan. Salju yang berjatuhan, Pohon sakura yang berguguran, dan bunga tulip putih yang mengelilingi kita, Semua itu persis sama saat kita ber-2 bertemu. Saat itu kita juga duduk ber-2 di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran dan memandang langit yang di penuhi salju putih yang indah." Entah mengapa aku jadi teringat saat-saat pertama aku bertemu Chikamatsu, atau mungkin karna...Salju dan semua ini ?Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas dan memandang salju putih yang indah itu, lalu aku kembali menundukkan wajahku dan memandang batu nisannya yang berselimut salju putih.

'Mungkin inilah saatnya.' batinku meyakinkan diri

"Chi-chan, aku sungguh berterimakasih karna kau pernah hadir di dalam hidupku. Tapi...Maaf aku tidak bisa lagi hidup di bawah bayang-bayangmu." gumamku dengan raut wajah sedih. Aku merogoh saku jaketku, lalu ku keluarkan buku berwarna coklat pemberian Chikamatsu dulu. Lalu ku taruh buku lusuh itu di atas baru nisannya dengan berat hati.

"Dan...Selamat tinggal Chi-chan."

Aku beranjak dari posisiku dan berjalan menjauh dari batu nisannya. Sesampainya aku di gerbang pemakaman itu, aku kembali memandang langit sore yang berhias salju itu.

"Maaf..." bisikku kembali di tengah kesunyianku, sekarang bagiku, tak ada lagi artinya pohon sakura yang berguguran, dan tulip putih yang selama ini menghiasi hidupku. Yang ada hanya salju dingin yang takkan pernah berhenti dalam hidupku.

'Maaf...Hanya maaf yang dapat kukatakan padamu Chi-chan.'

* * *

Fiuuuh akhirnya selesai juga ni fic...

Maaf kalau gaje dan berselimut typo...

R&r plis

* * *

**Special thanks to** :

**Yumi Hime 'yuni'**

**Fauziyah Ulfah**

**Chicii Erza Safitri**

** Kishu Mars'Chriez Youichi**

**Ai Nikushim**i

**Nicha Youichi**

**Iin Cyank You-nii Hanawa**

**Ardhi Nara**

**Yui Kobayakawa**


End file.
